


A Spanner in the Works

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Though it's not that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: Winry meets an interesting figure on the way to replace her rusty spanners.





	

Her spanners were rusted.

Her _spanners_ were _rusted_.

“Edward Elric!” Winry screeched, barrelling down the stairs of her grandmother’s home and into the kitchen, where, as expected, the difficult brat himself was stuffing his face with a full English breakfast.

Ed groaned. “God, Winry, you’ll wake Granny,” he said through a mouthful of hash browns, gracelessly spraying bits over the table. She sent him a disgusted look.

“Did you take my spanners into the bathroom _again_?” she demanded, waving one in his face. The guilty expression that crossed his face was all the confirmation she needed. “ _You_ ,” she growled, and Ed waved his hands in surrender.

“A bolt on my leg needed tightening. It’s less painful if I do it in the shower,” he said.

Winry glared. “You’re buying me a new one, I hope you know. And you’re doing it today.”

“I can’t today! I promised Al I’d help him with his project, give him a mind to bounce ideas off, y’know?” he said. “I can give you the money, but this thing’ll take all day. You know what Al’s like.”

“Fine,” Winry conceded after a short pause. “I’ll go. You’re lucky I don’t have much work today.”

 

 

It was, truly, a lovely day. It was brighter than it had been all week, though there was still the occasional cloud, and the temperature was up three degrees from the day before. Winry watched the sky as she wandered through town, grudgingly glad for a chance to get out in the sun.  

It was busy out, as one might expect, and when a man knocked into her, giving a grunt in apology, she hardly took any notice of it.

“Hey!” That was, until a voice rang out and she turned just in time to see the man get knocked down and pinned to the ground by a slender figure. Winry gasped and rushed over, and was not the only one.

There was a struggle between the two figures before the second one stood up, revealing a girl Winry’s age with dark skin and deep blue eyes. And… _automail_.

Winry squealed. “Automail!” she shouted, rushing closer. “Whose is it?” she asked, admiring the sleek lines of the girl’s legs.

The girl laughed, and Winry couldn’t stop her breath from hitching at the melodic sound. It was… pretty. Calming. And suddenly Winry felt ashamed. “Ah, sorry, that was rude of me,” she apologised, backing away.

The girl grinned, and it was devastatingly wide. “It’s no problem,” she assured her. “I’m not sensitive about my automail.” She gestured down the hill. “It’s Mr Dominic’s. He’s the best automail designer around these parts.”

“Hm,” said Winry, a little peeved at the unknowing insult, but also unable to deny the beauty of this _Mr Dominic_ ’s work. Then she noticed the crowd had disappeared, along with the man this girl had knocked down. “So what was this scuffle about?” she asked, and the girl’s eyes widened.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” she said, picking a purse out of her short trousers, and- Wait, that was Winry’s purse!

“That’s-” Winry started, but the girl cut in.

“Your purse, I know. That man tried to steal it when he walked past you,” she explained, throwing the purse over to her, and Winry nodded in understanding.

“Thank you so much!” she said. She sent the other girl a small, coy smile. “You know, you’re kind of my hero now,” she said, and the girl smiled back.

“I kind of am,” she agreed. “I’m Paninya, by the way,” she introduced, holding out her hand, and Winry took it, amazed at how her heart fluttered at the touch.

“Winry,” she said, fighting down butterflies. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments, neither removing their hand, and Winry felt her face growing red, until finally Paninya seemed to jolt out of her reverie and pulled her hand back, clearing her throat and looking away.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Winry,” she said, walking backwards a little.

“You too,” Winry replied, unreasonably disappointed. This was insane, she never usually got crushes this soon like this.

Paninya gave a little awkward wave and turned around, walking off down the street. Winry remained rooted to the spot, uncertainly biting her lip.

“Paninya!” she called, a few moments later, and the girl turned around. Winry’s heart leapt at the blush evident on the other girl’s cheeks. “Do you want to get coffee some time?” she asked.

Paninya smiled almost shyly. “I’d love to,” she called back, and hurried over to her, grabbing a pen out of her ponytail and writing her number down on Winry’s hand. “Call me,” she said, and before letting go of her hand lifted it up to her lips and placed a small kiss on the back of it over her number.

Winry internally squealed as Paninya walked away.

 

When Ed got home to Granny’s that night, she even gave him his money back she was so happy. Ed asked if she’d managed to get herself knocked out by one of her own spanners for the uncharacteristic action.

Winry hit him with a spanner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
